leugimfandomcom-20200213-history
Vendetta Conflict
= Characters = Major Characters Horde: * Grey Legion: ** Overseer Leugim Santangelo * Kor'kron: ** Balrocia Dreadhowl ** Daw'gar Stripribs Supporting Horde: * Grey Legion: ** Legionary Elite Suhako Blackpaw ** Legionary Kron'thar ** Legionary Pazie * Azureseeker Expedition: ** Saulanar Azureseeker * Kor'kron ** Dradak Stonefist ** Neymaro Boulderkick Alliance: * Gnomeregan Blackjacks: ** Nimbus Clash Neutral: * Hellflank's Band: ** Mrog Hellflank Mentioned Horde: * Arnosh Stripribs ---- Prelude With the dire war zone that the Northern Barrens have become, the Kor'kron have attempted to make their way to the southern settlements of the Horde in order to increase the loyalist forces' reach towards Mulgore for a possible invasion at Thunder Bluff. Thus, Overseer Balrocia was designated to lead a strike force to Vendetta Point and claim it fully to the Kor'kron, dealing with whatever opposition they would deal with. Upon receiving the orders from the high command of the Kor'kron, Balrocia called on Stone Guard Neymaro to accompany her to the depths of Ragefire Chasm, she wasn't willing to solely occupy Vendetta as she was ordered, but this was all she could do with the manpower she was provided. Thus, upon arriving at Ragefire Chasm, she negotiated with the Dark Shaman and even acquired an escort in the form of Dradak Stonefist. Balrocia's forces thus assembled at the Dranosh'ar Blockade and mounted on their wyverns, flying their way to the Southern Barrens. The loyalist forces landed with a fulminating diving strike against the few forces of Vendetta in impressive synch, eliminating all Darkspear Rebellion-aligned adventurers and guards alike. The small Vendetta Point was swiftly subdued by Balrocia's forces, and she soon began dictating the new rules of the base. For the next four days, the loyalist soldiers focused mainly in settling themselves and patrolling the proximities of the base camp. Meanwhile, Balrocia studied the reports of her scouts and prepared herself to put her plan into motion: to expand Vendetta Point into a fully fledging fortress that would become everything that Desolation Hold never was, the unquestionable might of the Horde over the Barrens and the fist that would reclaim Honor's Stand from the Alliance. Thus, the Kor'kron negotiated with the goblins of Ratchet in order to hire mercenaries to build and fuel a portal to Orgrimmar, from where more Kor'kron men and women would come to reinforce Balrocia's manpower. The Alliance and rebel Horde forces at the Fields of Blood were decimated and a prison was built amid the ruins of quilboar buildings, a pack of lions next to Vendetta Point was slaughtered and a depot of equipment crates was placed there. Balrocia's plans were slowly being fulfilled, the orcish overseer wishing to see the other sections of the soon-to-be fortress to be completed before demolishing the main small village-base in order to build a whole stronghold over the ruins. It didn't take long for the news to reach the ears of the Grey Legion, for they had a small base camp named Grey Point that is just a small distance to the east from Vendetta Point. During one of his many check-ins at Grey Point, Leugim discovered the ever-increasing amount of Kor'kron walking around the proximities of Vendetta, thus, the corpse swiftly started working on preparing an assault to liberate Vendetta, this would need planning, though, and he would need to think faster than Balrocia and act swifter than the enemy overseer. = Stage 1: Information Gathering = Leugim went to the Spirit Rise of Thunder Bluff, where the Grey Legion had settled ever since the Kor'kron's betrayal, in order to call for aid in preparing the ground for a possible assault at Vendetta Point. Specifically, Leugim was seeking people that could help him infiltrate the camp and find out whatever he'd be able to, for he wished to know what exactly was he facing before making any plans of attack. Thus, Leugim called for his Right Hand and second-in-command of the Darkfist Spinereavers, Suhako Blackpaw, to aid him. Legionary Kron'thar offered himself to accompany them, while the warlock wouldn't be able to aid the group in stealthing properly, the orc would at least be able to use his dark abilities to empower the shadowy cloaking abilities of Legionary Elite Blackpaw. {UNDER CONSTRUCTION} Category:Stories Category:Battles